my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Academia: Burning Bright/Chapter 1
Aki Saito: Origin ---- Allow me to tell you a story… This story is about a young girl named Aki Saito. At the age of four, her parents put her up for adoption for unknown reasons. She had no idea why, and she has no memory of her parents to this day. She switched from a few different foster homes for about three years, never really finding her true home. When Aki was barely seven years old, she found herself in a new “home”. This one was different, it was a huge house that was home to other kids like her. They came from all different backgrounds, but they all had one thing in common: they were all alone. Her agent assured Aki that this would be a wonderful place to live, but as they left and the doors closed behind them she would quickly find out just how wrong they were. It didn’t take Aki long to figure out what these new “parents” were all about. The kids in their home were forced to clean and essentially forced to fend for themselves, but also forced to do all of the chores for the house. Aki quickly learned that she wasn’t cared about, but there was something deep in her heart; something that made her want to see the bright side. To try and bring the light to this dark life she lived. She would quickly learn just how hard that would be. None of the children seemed to want to build friendships as many of them had already given up on their futures. They didn’t see the point, but Aki still tried. There was a boy living in this house alongside Aki, he was her age and had a sharp temper. His name was Hideki. Aki and Hideki stood on stools, washing the days worth of dishes in front of them together. From Hideki’s hand slipped one of the glass plates. Aki tried to act quickly, she reached out to try and grab the plate but fell from the stool that she stood on. The plate shattered on her hand, leaving a bloody scratch across the back of her left hand. She landed hard on the ground along with the shrill shattering of the glass plate. Tears welled in Aki’s eyes from the pain she felt, and she heard footsteps storming into the kitchen. The house’s mother stormed into the room with a fiery rage burning in her dark eyes. “Who did this?” She demanded, and before Aki could even open her mouth, Hideki pointed a sharp finger at Aki. “She did!” Aki stared in shock at the boy, there wasn’t even a hint of remorse in his eyes. Aki was violently pulled up by the house mother, her grip was so tight that it caused even more pain. At that point, when no questions were asked; Aki realized that this she didn’t care about the truth, she just wanted someone to blame. “You can stay in here until you learn how to respect the belongings of others.” Aki was dragged to a closet and shoved inside. It was barren, empty and dark. The door slammed behind her and she could hear the clicking of a lock. “Wait!” Aki cried out, terror gripping her body. She banged her hands on the door, begging for it to open but there was no response. Her legs trembled and she fell backwards, burying her face in her hands and crying. Aki didn’t fear pain or getting in trouble, she didn’t fear snakes or spiders or bugs. No, Aki’s biggest fear was of the dark. She was trapped in a dark closet, the only light peeking out from beneath the door. She cried into her hands, and she didn’t know how long she was trapped in the dark room, alone and terrified. Aki felt hopeless, and was losing herself to the darkness. However, a light formed in front of her eyes. She looked and in the palm of her hands was a small, faint orb of light. At the moment, she didn’t know where it came from and she didn’t really care. The faint warmth that radiated from the orb gave her hope, and the light that calmed her down. “This light…” Aki said quietly to herself, then as she felt a powerful connection to this light, she realized what it was. “I-I have a Quirk…” She said, unable to take her eyes off of the light. She stared at the light for an unknown amount of time, but she was able to keep calm by focusing on her light. The door finally opened and Aki dropped her hands, letting the light fade away. The house mother stepped inside, looking down at Aki with hatred in her eyes. “Hopefully you have learned her lesson.” Aki was set free from the closet and sent upstairs, she had been locked away from several hours and encountered Hideki on her way to her room. He gave her a blank stare and shrugged. “Sorry about that. I know you haven’t been here very long but you have to learn that it’s every kid for themselves here. You have to look out for yourself.” As he walked away, Aki stared at the injury on her hand, the bleeding stopped by an ugly scratch remained. She didn’t want to believe that, but maybe it’s what she truly had to do. As time passed, Aki realized that any child who manifested a Quirk was taken away, supposedly to another home to do God knows what, so in fear of learning the truth, Aki kept her Quirk a secret, she was the only soul in the world who knew about it. However, as time went on Hideki developed a Quirk as well. A Quirk to melt things by touching them, he showed it off to the other kids but kept it hidden from the parents, but word travels fast. Several children were lined up and the parents faced these kids, looking at them with such hatred. “We know that one of you is hiding a Quirk from us.” The father demanded. “If you have a Quirk you have to tell us, we will help you with your powers.” Aki doubted that. “Just step forward, and no harm will come to you.” Aki looked over at Hideki, his eyes were wide with fear and he trembled. Aki could continue to keep her Quirk a secret, she could let him take the fall, and listen to his advice. I just can’t do that. Aki thought and stepped forward. “It’s me.” She spoke, her voice shaking. The parents didn’t seem to believe her. “I-I have a Quirk.” “Show it to us.” Aki extended her hand, she had only practiced a few times alone, but she formed a small orb of light in the palm of her hands. “I can make light.” “Is that it?” They were curious now, looking at the small light that Aki had made, she nodded. “Come with us. The rest of you get to your chores.” They grabbed Aki’s hand and started pulling her away. Aki took a chance to look over her shoulder at Hideki, he stared in disbelief at what she had done. She just hoped that she wouldn’t regret it. Aki was taken to a second location full of kids with Quirks. It was relatively the same as the previous house, but here they were forced to practice their Quirks to the point of physical exhaustion. It didn’t matter how young or old they were, Aki saw several students collapse from exhaustion. '' ''Aki was quickly forced to do the same, they made her make brighter and stronger to the point that she feared that she would burn her hands. She worked hard for over a year, discovering that her Quirk had damaging abilities as well. She learned she could throw the orbs and they would explode if they were strong enough. She also stared to practice firing beams of pure light. Aki saw many new kids coming into the house, but it wasn’t until after a year of being there that she was surprised. The parents dragged a new kid into the house, and she instantly recognized him as Hideki. Aki didn’t see any reason to talk to him, she had felt so broken and alone during her year that she barely spoke at all. However, it was Hideki who approached her. “Why did you do that? Why did you speak up?” Aki shrugged, looking at the boy. “You told me that it was every kid for themselves, but I can’t live by that. Maybe I’m stupid, maybe I’m naive, but I saw what I had to do and I did it.” What Aki said changed something in Hideki, and somehow in this dark world they lived in, they became friends. Aki and Hideki worked together to hone their Quirks at the force of the parents, and Aki was honestly glad to finally have a friend, and they worked together for the next several months. As they worked harder, they got smarter and Hideki was starting to hate their situation. He hated it so much, that one day it drove him to a moment of pure anger. Hideki, Aki and several children were in the living area of the Quirk house and Hideki witnessed one of the children being scolded. He took that as the final straw and stood up. He knew how much they valued their materials, their possessions. So he broke the glass window to a cabinet and grabbed an expensive china plate. '' ''“We’re done living by your rules. It sucks that no one has stood up to until now.” Hideki held the plate firmly in his hands. “Since you love all your junk so much, maybe you should see what happens when you push us too far!” Hideki began melting the plates with his Quirk, they fell to the floor as a molten mess, burning the floor. “Stop it! Stop it you brat!” “Not until you let us leave!” Hideki shouted, grabbing more plates to destroy. All Aki could do was watch in stunned silence. The father shouted and began running forward, Aki noticed a flash of metal and realized that he had a knife. Hideki was going to be hurt, possibly killed. In that moment, as Aki stood, frozen with fear she realized something. Sometimes it doesn’t matter how scared you are, or how weak you think you are. There will come a time when you see someone who needs saving, someone who needs a hero. Without thinking, Aki stepped forward, extending her hand. “No!” She cried and without her control, a giant beam of light fired from the palm of her hands. This powerful blast blew out the back of the house. When it passed, Aki fell to the ground crying out in pain as her hand had been seared by her own Quirk. '' ''The father’s arm was severely burned, but Hideki was unharmed. He sprinted to Aki who held her hand and sobbed. It didn’t take long for the police to show up along with several pro heroes, including the number one hero: All Might. The scene they showed up to was shocking. “What happened?” A police officer demanded. '' ''“That monster!” The mother’s voice trembled with rage and she pointed a finger at Aki. “She attacked by husband! She destroyed my house!” “No!” Hideki stood up beside Aki who still cried in pain. “She saved me! She saved all of us! These people have been abusing kids for years!” It didn’t take long for the police to realize that this was the exact situation, both were arrested while the man was taken to the hospital. Aki was picked up by a cop, being held over his shoulder. “Wait!” Hideki cried. “What’s going to happen to her?” “All of you will be put back into the foster system and found new places to live but first she must be taken to the hospital. Don’t worry about her, thank you for standing up for her.” Aki and Hideki held gazes one last time as Aki was carried away. Her burn was treated at the hospital and the story was all over the news, but Aki had a surprise visitor as she sat alone in the hospital. The incredible hero All Might stepped into her hospital room. “You’ve gone through quite a lot, haven’t you?” He spoke, but Aki couldn’t find the strength to respond. She stared at her bandaged hand. “You were very brave, Miss Aki.” “I wasn’t brave.” Aki said quietly. “I was terrified.” “Sometimes the bravest actions happen under fear, it’s okay to be scared little one. Today you were a hero, and if you keep following your heart you will become a hero in your future.” Aki stared at All Might, feeling inspired but the fear was still too strong to allow her to say anything. Aki recovered for a while until she was found a new place to live. It was a foster home that also served as a school, teaching kids in the system while keeping them in a safe place. They also helped some kids to learn their Quirks, but even in this better environment Aki still struggled to make friends. A lot of people knew what she had done, and gave her strange looks. Despite all this, Aki recovered from her time in those houses and learned how to control her Quirk, but she never forgot the words that All Might spoke to her. If you keep following your heart you will become a hero in your future. She vowed herself to become a hero, no matter what. Oh, there’s one more thing that I should mention. Aki Saito? That girl is me, and this is my story. My story of becoming a great hero!